minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bertie
Still updating, pictures need to be added! **THIS PAGE HAS BEEN UPDATED TO BE AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER. FOR THE OLDER VERSION, CHECK THE HISTORY OF THIS PAGE** Albert Hancock, AKA Bertie, is a pegasus messenger from Terra (a fictional planet based on Minecraft) created by Cynder Rush. He is a secondary character in Mortal Gods and Undead Heroes. Appearance Regular form Bertie is an average sized equine with tan fur and wings, white stocking markings, white markings on his wingtips, a long grey mane that hangs over both shoulders, and black eyes. He wears a brown bowler hat and a monocle. Occasionally, Bertie is seen with two bags strapped to his flank. Creeper dragon form In his creeper dragon form, Bertie appears as a large green lizard with a paler underbelly. His eyes are completely black and appear to be empty sockets. His claws are black and white in an alternating pattern. He retains his grey mane and brown bowler hat from his regular form. Usually, he is seen smoking a cigar. History Bertie was born into a long line of messengers. The pegasus species are always trying to prove themselves to the other demi-creatures, and as such Bertie was brought up with an emphasis on traditional values and respectful behaviour. However, Bertie is incredibly clumsy and accident prone, and has been responsible for many destroyed houses. He is constantly apologising and trying to fix the things he wrecks, which more often than not leads to more damage. One day, he was caught eating apples from a witch's orchard. Spooked, he reared up and attempted to fly away, however he crashed into one of the trees. Scrambling in a panic, his metal horseshoes ended up sparking, causing a fire that, on a dry and windy day, set alight to almost the whole orchard. The witch was furious, and placed a cruel curse on Bertie to mock his destructive tendencies. Now, Bertie will sometimes transform into a creeper dragon, sometimes even for days at a time. The witch hoped the rude behaviour he would exhibit in this form would cause him to lose his job and never have any friends, however she didn't account for creatures like Lucythewerewolf, who revel in that kind of destructive chaos... Strengths Bertie can fly across incredibly long distances very quickly. As a demi-creature he can learn magic, however he has yet to find a use for the spell that allows him to summon pigs. His large size means he can be ridden. In his creeper dragon form, he can breath fire and survive being blown up. Weaknesses Bertie is incredibly skittish and easily startled, like a horse. Also like a horse, having hooves means it is difficult and usually outright impossible for him to use items. His creeper dragon transformations are unwelcome and uncontrollable, and he won't retain any memory of anything he does while in this form and is basically out of control. Relations Lucythewerewolf (friend) Frederick Charles Herragrinn (acquaintance, they often travel with Wolfie together but aren't quite friends) W61 (acquaintance, they often travel with Wolfie together but aren't quite friends) Trivia * Bertie is based on the Minecraft YouTube personality with the same name, sharing many design traits and mannerisms. * Despite having the nickname of "fedora pony" he is not a pony and doesn't wear a fedora. * He only smokes in his creeper dragon form. * Bertie's bags are shown to contain letters, hay, mint Polos, a cream-coloured mug with a black letter 'E' on it, teabags, 'emergency explosives', adult magazines (labelled as 'choice of magazines'), and bandages. ** Presumably, this is everything he owns. ** The mug is an item that Cynder Rush owns in real life. *** The 'E' is also a reference to the YouTube personality he is based on, as it is a running joke on the channel he appears on. * In his creeper dragon form, his monocle falls off, as in his regular form it is attached to his left ear. * it is presumed that Bertie was the one who put enchantments onto Dragonbane, Lucythewerewolf's sword. Category:Fanfiction Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Young Comic Characters Category:Highly Feared Category:Exploding Creepers Category:Creepers Category:Aether Army comic characters Category:Creeper Dragons Category:Equines Category:Horses Category:Cynder Rush's characters